24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 6:00pm-7:00pm/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer | director = Rensil D'Silva }} Shibani Mallick, Vedant Acharya and Gyan Thakkar reveal their plan to Siddharth Saigal and Aditya Singhania. Roshan Sherchan is reunited with his brother Haroon, but he still harbors a desire to kill Jai Singh Rathod. Naina Singhania finds out information about Devyani Bhowmick's past, and Veer Singh Rathod gets a lead on the location of his sister. Episode guide The following takes place between 6:00pm and 7:00pm. Events occur in real time. 06:00:10 is interrogated]] Agents are interrogating Gyan Thakkar, asking who his accomplices are and where Jai and Roshan are. He remains silent, and Siddharth Saigal threatens to work on his nails, fingers, teeth and bones. An agent grabs a drill and threatens to drill into Gyan's hand. His phone starts ringing, and they try to trace the call. Gyan answers to Haroon Sherchan, and tells him everyone at ATU is alert since Roshan escaped. Haroon says he's going to pick Roshan up now, and tells Gyan to pick up the phone faster. He then hangs up before ATU are able to complete the trace. tells Naina Singhania about Devyani Bhowmick's past]] Khosla comes to see Naina Singhania, and gives her a report that Devyani Bhowmick was arrested at the age of 17 for possession of cocaine, which was covered up by her father. He says she was in a drug rehab program at Massiba Hospital for 6 months, then has a gap in her life after studying in . Khosla says her team at GKV Hospital don't know about this, but he could pass it on to them if Naina wants. and Zara Owais flirt]] At the ATU, Zara Owais looks upset, and Mihir asks if she is okay. Zara says she knows the danger of the job, and he asks her out for a coffee. She says she wouldn't go for coffee with him if he were the last man on earth. Vedant Acharya then enters, and asks where Gyan is. Mihir points him to Interrogation Room B, and says that Shibani Mallick doesn't know about Gyan yet. Vedant calls her and tells her to come to the ATU quickly. stops his brother attacking Jai]] Haroon waits in the road as the truck approaches. It parks and he jumps in the back, greeting Roshan with a hug. Roshan asks him to untie his hands, and Haroon angrily asks why Jai tied him up. Jai says it was the only way to bring him to Haroon alive, and Roshan then attacks Jai. Haroon restrains him, whispering that they will shred Jai later. They leave the truck to head home. Vedant watches as Gyan is interrogated, and asks Saigal to hold off until Shibani arrives. She then walks in and asks him to stop the interrogation, as she doesn't believe Gyan is a spy. He shows her the documented evidence, and she says she still needs to speak to him with Vedant. He refuses, but when she insists he allows her 5 minutes, reminding them that he will be watching. and Raj find Sara Saxena]] Veer Singh Rathod and Raj Singh Bhakta arrive at Kiran's house, to find the door locked and no-one home. Veer calls her mobile again, and it wakes up Sara Saxena next door. She answers the phone, asking for help, and they run across to the other bungalow. Veer shoots the door open, and Raj calls an ambulance for Sara. Veer picks up Kiran's phone and wonders where she is. Siddharth Saigal gets a call from Mr Zakaria, and tells him they have found the traitor. Zakaria admonishes him for letting Shibani speak to Gyan, so Saigal goes into the room to stop her. He threatens to inject Gyan with Cytokine, which will increase his pain, and Shibani and Vedant protest. signals that he is with the Sherchan brothers]] On the way back to the Sherchan house, Jai presses a button on his watch. In the ATU, a device on Gyan's keys starts flashing, and Shibani says that Jai has just reached Haroon Sherchan. Siddharth asks what is going on, and Shibani asks to speak to the PM. Siddharth stops her and she explains that helping Roshan escape from Pune Central Jail is an undercover operation to reach Haroon. She says the signal indicates Jai is with both brothers, and the first step of their mission has been successful. 06:16:20...06:16:21...06:16:22...06:16:23... 06:23:20 Shibani asks again to speak to the PM, but Siddharth first asks her questions about the operation. She tells him it began 6 months ago, and the only people in on it were herself, Vedant, Gyan and Jai. She says no-one authorized it, and he asks what they were thinking. He gives her the phone to speak to the PM. is released from holding]] Zara watches as Vedant leads Gyan out of interrogation and into the conference room. Siddharth calls the PM's office and explains he was unaware of what Shibani is about to reveal. She begins to describe the sting operation to get Roshan out of jail. She explains that Jai got intelligence that Haroon was going to receive a deadly weaponised virus, and the only way to find him was to gain his trust. and Shibani speak to the PM]] She mentions that under the guise of alcoholism, Jai was forced from the ATU and joined Haroon's gang. Haroon had a sample of the virus and used it for Roshan's release, and Jai offered to orchestrate the escape. She says that Jai now has Haroon's trust and will be there when the virus is delivered today. Govind Arekar asks about Kush Sawant, and Shibani explains that Haroon went ahead with his plan despite Jai's offer to free Roshan himself. She says Jai has both Sherchan brothers under surveillance, and in 2 hours everyone involved in the virus will be in one place and they can arrest them all. gets angry]] She apologises for not getting authorisation, and Aditya angrily asks if this is a joke. He says he can not tolerate people working behind his back, but Siddharth points out that they have a good chance to neutralise the virus, and now they have got so far they should support Jai. Aditya points out that everything now relies on one man. Haroon explains that he left last month to free Roshan. Roshan worries that the agencies are after them, but Haroon says Jai is the ace up their sleeve. Jai checks his watch. watches a message from Jai Singh Rathod]] Shibani explains they are tracking Jai and backup teams are not far away. She then plays a message from Jai, in which he apologises for the secrecy of the mission, as he was racing against time. He promises to serve his country throughout, and that Roshan and Haroon will die. Aditya says they have left him no choice but to go along with the mission, but he promises to take action against them when it is over. Sara Saxena is taken out of her house by stretcher, and Veer asks her where Kiran is. She explains that Kiran saved her daughter from Inder, then passes out. She is put into an ambulance and taken away. Two of her neighbors watch her go, and comment that her husband Inder treats her like an animal. Veer questions them, and they tell him Inder left in a taxi to Margaret Hospital. Veer and Raj drive away. meets Maya]] Haroon and Roshan arrive home, and Maya is waiting. Haroon introduces Roshan to her, and he tells her to take care of his kid brother. Haroon invites Roshan and Jai inside to go through their plan. Gyan tracks Jai's location to 50km from Pune Highway. Siddharth updates Nikhil Kamath, the leader of the delta team, and tells him to be careful. Shibani begins to take charge, but Siddharth reminds her that he is the ATU chief; Gyan and Vedant leave to get changed. speaks to a police officer]] Inder Saxena is talking to an officer, asking why Kiran has not been arrested. The officer says they have locked down the hospital and she will be caught soon. He leads Inder away, but as he goes Inder pockets a scalpel from a trolley. Aditya angrily asks Prithvi why is so calm. Prithvi says he thinks they did the right thing, as they originally caught Roshan with a similar plan. Prithvi said Jai and Mallick protected Aditya from negative fallout from the operation. Aditya doesn't believe the mission will succeed, and wants to focus on developing a cure for the virus. Prithvi says he will set up a meeting with the pharmaceutical heads, and also that the Defence Secretary is landing in half an hour. Devyani Bhowmick passes Dr Sanghamitra in the corridor and he explains that the hearing was important to make sure she doesn't get special treatment because of her father. She explains she was appointed purely on merit, and he leaves. He gets back to his office to find that Kuldeep Singh had been calling him from Bhisham Bhowmick's office. speaks to Dr. Prasad Sanghamitra]] He goes into his office and speaks to Kuldeep, who explains that Bhisham is not happy about the enquiry into his daughter. Sanghamitra says it is just procedural, and Bhisham finishes exercising and joins the call. Kuldeep says his farewell, and Bhisham speaks to the doctor, and tells him to take care of Devyani. Khosla is driving and tells Naina Singhania that the mail has been sent sharing Devyani's past with the senior officials of the GKV Hospital. Sanghamitra sees the police report on Devyani in his e-mails. comes face to face with Inder]] Kiran Rathod sneaks into the children's ward and finds Milli. She takes her out of bed and into a wheelchair, then wheels her out. As she leaves she comes face to face with Inder and a police officer. Inder says she isn't going anywhere. 06:47:20...06:47:21...06:47:22...06:47:23... 06:54:20 briefs the ATU staff]] Siddharth Saigal briefs the ATU staff, explaining that the Delta Team is tracking Jai's location. He says everyone needs to support the Delta Team for the virus exchange at 8:30pm. Before they leave, Shibani mentions that Chang is still in and asks Mihir to get intel on him. Siddharth asks him to do work for him before that. The staff are dismissed, and Siddharth tells Shibani he does not want a repeat of their marriage at work, and warns her not to override him. and Roshan have a drink]] Haroon pours a scotch for Roshan, and Roshan comments that Haroon's voice sounds like his mother's. Haroon gets angry, but they drink together, and Jai enters. Haroon offers him a drink, and tells Roshan to forget about him, showing him a video of the virus's effects on test subjects. He explains someone from wanted the virus released in 6 major n cities. He said he originally planned to use the virus to free Roshan, but Jai offered to do it for 250 million rupees. He says he still has the contract to spread the virus in the cities, worth 5 billion rupees, and the first city he plans to destroy is Mumbai. 06:59:57...06:59:58...06:59:59...07:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Surveen Chawla as Maya * Sikandar Kher as Haroon Sherchan * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick * Akash Khurana as Bhisham Bhowmick * Harsh Chhaya as Siddharth Saigal Also starring * Sumit Kaul as Gyan Thakkar * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais * Karanvir Sharma as Raj Singh Bhakta * Akshay Ajit Singh as Veer Singh Rathod * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Nikhil Sanga as Inder Saxena * Pavitra Sarkar as Vasu * Devyani Bhatia as Sara Saxena * Hetvi Bhanushali as Milli Saxena * Virendra Giri as Balraj * Shivraj Walvekar as Omprakash Khurana * Asif Ali Beg as Prasad Sanghamitra * Jaywant Patekar as Govind Arekar * Suhas Kandke as Zakaria * Ravi Sangvai as Khosla * Ujjwal Chopra as Nikhil Kamath * Arjun Dwivedi as ATU interrogator * Sumeet Kalia as Pillai * Menka Hemrajani as Saxena's neighbor * Dinesh Shetty as Haroon's man Uncredited * Yashodhan Bal as Omkar Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Story by ** Robert Cochran ** Howard Gordon * Teleplay by ** Evan Katz ** Stephen Kronish * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: ** Bhavani Iyer * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writers ** Athar Nawaaz * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Production co-ordinator: Ruchika Roy * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Rensil D'Silva Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on and . Kiran Rathod's storyline is from . See also * 6:00pm-7:00pm (disambiguation) Day 209 209